The Evil within her
by LightsCDark
Summary: She is a tiger, doomed to serve the Dark Lords of all, but as she choose the light she also has to face it when everyone fears her as she is the most powerful creature every made of Evil. But is she truly from Middle-earth after hearing that the certain Dark Lord went true realms finding her? Grammar is not the best, I know ;) Read&Review please :)
1. I serve Lord Melkor

**Full Summary: **Nividia is an Elf, but not only an Elf, she is also a tiger. Made by the Darkest Lord of all. After being in the service of the Dark Lord for thousands of years, she must now face the light side of the world as she tries to be good. Everyone fears her, as she is the most powerful creature in Middle-earth. But shocking discovery comes out as she might not come from Middle-earth at all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work.**

**Reviews would be nice **

**Chapter 1: **

I Serve Lord Melkor

He only needed to say few words on the Dark Language and the Fire was there. Burning from the ashes of a dead woman body, the Fire danced after the Music only the Spirit heard. "Rise from the arches. Rise!" He shrieks. The dead woman lay there but from the distance in the Fire they saw a figure coming towards them. The man had another man next to them. The man had red clothes on, and the other one was dressed in black armour. Ready for what will come before them.

The figure turned out to be a naked woman. The both Lords thought she was beautiful, with her long black hair and dark eyes, dark as black.

"Come out, Lady. You have the whole world to destroy," the Lord said. The other Lord looked at him, almost afraid.

The naked woman took out her left foot but hesitated. The Lord in red reached out a hand for her and she took it, stepping out from the fire. The Lord smiled and looked at his friend dressed in his armour. "What do you think?" He asked on the Dark tongue as he walked around her, touching her back, her hair and her pointy ears.

"Just as you said she would, but will she remember?" He asked back on the Dark tongue, the Lord only shakes his head.

"Where am I?" The woman asked on the Common tongue.

"Do not be afraid, my lady," the Lord said.

"I am not!" She said fast. The Lord liked her attitude.

"What is your name?" The Lord asked. The woman thought, she did not know. "Your name is Nividia, My Lady and you are mine. We are your masters. I am Lord Melkor; others may say I am Morgoth. This is my lieutenant, Lord Sauron. Now, Change!" The woman took a step back, uncertain what is going on. "CHANGE!" Lord Melkor screamed. Nividia looked at him, knowing she cannot go against them. It would against her nature. She took another step back and then her body changed to a tiger. But this tiger was different. Lord Melkor walked closer to her again, and as a normal Man height the back of the tiger reached him to his waist. Nividia, as a tiger, had dark blue fur and her stripes were black. Her eyes were also black in the darkness.

Lord Melkor stroke her on the back. "Are you happy, my lieutenant?" He asked on the Dark tongue.

"I am," he answered back, not taking his eyes of Nividia. Nividia looked between her two Lords as they talked in a tongue she did not know.

"Now, Nividia. Who do you serve?" Lord Melkor asked.

"I serve Lord Melkor, and Lord Melkor only," she said. Only way she can communicate in tiger form is inside a person's head. She can decide if she only wants to talk to one or to a whole group or an army.

_Nividia walked in her tiger form in the dark, underneath the ground, through the many halls in the darkness. She stopped in front of many room and looked to her right. She was mostly in her tiger forms. All other creatures and demons feared her in tiger form. Her voice for them was frightened, because it was like a music tone singing in their heads. That is what they feared. The halls under the ground were to keep the newborn demons in order, make them ready for battles. It didn´t take long before they were allowed to see the world for their first time, and destroy it. The tiger took one step into the room to her right when she heard a loud roar. Far in the room she saw a light. She did not have to be close to see what it was her. Her eyesight was far better than in her normal form, her Elf form. _

_It was another Balrog with his whip and sword, but she also saw Melkor there. Melkor, her master was dressed in his armour. _

_Nividia came next to him, not keeping her eyes off the Balrog, she never liked him and he never liked her. Melkor looked at the Balrog as there were Demons and Trolls that tried making him behave._

"_My lord," she said inside his head. She sat down and looked upon her master. "When can I see the world?" She asked._

"_When you are ready, my dear," he said inside his mind. He did not have to speak when talking to her, only think._

"_I am ready." Melkor laughed._

"_No, my sweet dear. You are far from ready," he turned to her. "You are my greatest creation. Everyone fears you and every other creature that I will make, no matter how powerful they are, they will still fear you. No one will be stronger than you; I have made sure of that. I want you to be ready before you go out," he said. "Walk with me," he ordered and she followed him out of the room. "I have to go back. Sauron is out there for me, he is doing it better than I thought he would."_

"_Can I not help? It is a war and you told me everyone would fear me. What is the problem?" She asked. They still walked in the darkness. Only thing that was light was Melkor´s armour._

"_Your time will come, just be patient," he said and left her there in the darkness. She did not like it, she did not like staying behind, and she did not like him! Her anger went out making the walls and roof shake._


	2. Who are you trying to Protect?

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work.**

**Chapter 2:**

Who are you trying to protect?

_She looked at the Istari and they looked back at her, fear did not show in their eyes, but she knew better. She opened her mind to them and spoke on the Dark Tongue, a powerful spell. The seven Istari screamed of pain, trying to cover their ears of the Dark Tongue, they tried different spells themselves but nothing worked. Nividia smiled as she saw them all fall dead on the ground. Their faces were pale as they just breathed the last air for their lounges. She then continued killing the Elves. _

_She then sighed as she saw the death Elves around her, and the Istari. Something had changed inside her; it had happened in every war, she did not like it. But she could not change it either._

"_Nividia!" She heard Melkor say inside his mind. "Get away from here! Now!" He screamed. She tried to search for him and then she saw him fighting the Istari and the Elves with the mighty black Dragon Ancalagon. Melkor just disappeared as the Elves killed Ancalagon. Anger spread through her mind and was going to run them down if it was not for Melkor standing before her. "You must go, Nividia."_

"_What? Why? I am not leaving battle!" She said inside his mind._

"_I know, I´ve sent Sauron away and you must follow him!" Nividia did not like it at all, but then this may be that she does not have to see him for a while. "GO! NOW!" He screamed and so she did. She ran to the foot of the mountains and looked back. Just as she looked back she saw the Elves and the Istari take down Melkor._

Nividia screamed and took a hold on her chest, feeling her heart beating fast. She looked at her wrist where the chains dug in her skin. She looked up on the ceiling and moved to the side, waiting… Waiting for the Elves to come in as usual. They did that every morning after her nightmares. Checking what on earth she was doing. The door went up as she had heard footsteps just outside. There he was, with his twin sons and guards behind them. They had taken her in a cave underground, full of protection spells, but she had asked for a lighter room. She could not hold the darkness anymore.

Lord Elrond, Lord of Imladris came closer to her and smiled warmly. _"You all can go,"_ he said on Elven tongue. Nividia knew the Elven tongue, she knew every tongue, and the mighty dragon Ancalagon thought her that.

"_You are not afraid of me anymore?"_ She asked on Elven tongue. Lord Elrond sat down on the bed next to her and unchained her chains. "What are you doing?" She asked on Common tongue. "I thought you said I was a danger for your people so you had to chain me up."

"Yes that is true. But I have spoken to the Lady of Light-" Nividia interrupt him before he could say anything else.

"Lady Galadriel, what did she say? Our God Eru, told me he will speak to her and let me live when I returned, but that is a while ago now." Nividia saw Lord Elrond did not like it that she spoke about their God. "My apologize, Lord Elrond, for interrupting you and speak of Him." Lord Elrond stood up and walked to the little window she had.

"It is all right, He is your God to," he said and turned to her. "You have changed for the good. Why is that? I never got an answer." Nividia did not want to answer.

"Because I was not made to be evil, but to be good and help defeat the evil. I was only made on the wrong side. I`ve always felt it, the wrong things I did, please Lord Elrond, believe me," she said. She did not say the full truth, but Lord Elrond let it go.

"Was that before or after you killed Elendil for so many years ago?" Lord Elrond asked. She closed her eyes as she felt a sting in her heart mentioning that time.

"_If you do not leave within ten minutes, I will send my army on you," the Dark Lord said to her. Nividia laughed, she was in her Elf form now._

"_I can easily make a spell on them, making them not see me, but why would you do that?" She asked. "I am on your-"_

"_No! You are not!" Sauron screamed. Nividia looked down on the ground. "I thought I knew you, but I don´t. I gave you my love and you took it away with someone else! And now you are not on my side! Leave!" He said and pointed at the door. _

She opened her eyes and looked at Lord Elrond with tears in her eyes. "I am still sorry for that, but he would had died by the hands of Sauron anyway and I saved his son, Isildur."

"So you did not kill Isildur at the Gladdens Fields?" Lord Elrond asked.

"No…" she whispered. Lord Elrond nodded.

"_Who are you trying to protect?"_ Lord Elrond asked on Elven tongue.


	3. Even After My Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work. Only the character Nividia.**

**Chapter 3:**

Even after my death. 

"_I said stop! Do you not listen to me anymore?" Lord Melkor asked Nividia as he looked back at her. Nividia had changed to her Elf form and looked at her wound that was across her chest. She did not answer. "I don't want you to kill everything here!" Nividia laughed._

"_You taught me to kill everyone who attacks me, and so I did," she said. Nividia looked at the Balrog that she had just killed. "He could have killed me."_

"_No, he would not because I said him not to! Unlike someone else I think I know," Lord Melkor said and turned to the Balrog to get him alive again. _

"_I´ve never liked that Balrog anyway," she said and turned on her heels to leave. As she got outside she met on Ancalagon, the mighty black dragon. "It still surprises me that you fit in this halls." _

"_Yet it still surprise me how Lord Melkor made you," he said. Nividia looked at him with a question mark. "You are going up against him."_

"_No, I am not!" She said fast. "I serve him and him only, I don´t serve anyone else. He is my lord, my master." They walked in silence through the dark halls. "What are you doing here?" She asked. _

"_I am here for you," he said and bowed down his head to her level and breath free air on her and the wounds on her chest healed. "You can heal yourself you know that right?" He asked._

"_Yes… I know," she whispered. "Lord Melkor told me not to heal myself when I am training with the Balrogs." _

"_Ah," Ancalagon said. "Because of the "accident." Now, Nividia. We all now, it was not," he said. Nividia chuckled when she thought back at it. _

"_I don´t regret it," she said and the dragon laughed. She then turned to tiger. "Can you take me out again?" She asked inside his head._

"_You know I cannot, not anymore," he thought to her. "He might know. I don´t want anything to happen to you."_

"_He cannot kill me, you know."_

"_No… Maybe not. But he can separate you from me." Nividia looked up on him. "I love you, Nividia. I always have and always will, even after my death." _

"You are troubled, I see," Lord Elrond said who came up behind her. Nividia was resting on the fence, looking out in Imladris; she stood up when she heard Lord Elrond come. "I hear you still have your nightmares."

"Yes," Nividia said unwillingly. "It is memories that I am trying to forget." She turned to him and looked at him. He looked tired. "I am sorry about your wife, I am sorry she to leave so soon over the seas." He smiled to her.

"Do not be sorry, she told you not to. She will be happy there, after the attack she would not be happy staying in Arda knowing they are out there," he said. "You saved her and my sons. I am forever grateful." Nividia smiled to him making him smile to her again, but this time he meant.

"You, _Mellon-nin_." –My friend- "Need to rest." He looked at her wondering. "When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

"I have been sleeping, but not good since she left," he answered and she took him with inside. "Why did you come back?" He asked. "It has been years since you left. Lady Galadriel told me you went to Mordor, why?" Nividia stopped when he mentioned that dark land.

"I needed to seek for information. This is not my home, Lord Elrond. I don´t know what my home is, I do not belong here. But I came back because I needed to speak to you," she said and took a break as they both walked towards the halls in the House of Elrond.

"The dark feelings inside me grow every day that goes. It feels I am turning back again."

"And you will not," Lord Elrond said.

"I know. You, Gandalf and Lady Galadriel have discovered that Sauron is back, but Lady Galadriel also said he is weak." Lord Elrond nodded as she spoke. "But that is not true." Lord Elrond stopped her and turned to her. "I had to see him for myself and I saw him. Sauron. Lady Galadriel mentioned he couldn't be a physical form without a certain ring." Lord Elrond nodded again. "I saw him in his human form, Lord Elrond." Nividia saw his eyes widened for a second. "He then turned to the form he was when his body died for three thousand years ago."

"That is not possible, Nividia, not without the Ring," he said.

"I know," she thought for a second, for something she hid from him and decided to keep a secret, something that happened in Mordor. "But he is back and more powerful than ever and he is coming for the Ring, Lord Elrond."

"You know where it is, do you not?" He asked and she nodded. "Will you bring it here?" She nodded again.

"I promised that Hobbit to come back for him if the Ring turned to be dangerous," she said.

"It is Bilbo Baggins?" He asked. "How long you´ve known?"

"Since Thorin and his company came out from being prisoners in the mountains. Where Bilbo first found the Ring in Gollum´s cage." She saw he did not like it that she did not tell him. "I did not tell anyone because of his safety. It had to be kept hidden and no one could talk about. But it has been sixty years and now I hear it call for its master, even from here." Lord Elrond nodded.

"Bring him here with the Ring and we will discuss it."

"We?" She asked.

"Sauron will go to war to get what he wants and this war will go over us all." Nividia could not agree more. "I will call a meeting of every race, but now I must sleep yes." Nividia let him go to his room on his own.

"I need to check on him later if he is actually sleeping," she said to herself. But now she had to find a special Ranger.


	4. Stay away from the Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only the character Nividia.**

**Chapter 4:**

Stay away from the Road.

Nividia did not sleep, only resting her eyes when she heard the scream. It was like someone screamed inside her mind; she heard it as she hear people talk to her inside their minds. She let the thought leave and she took her head up and looked around, smelling everything, hearing everything. She heard footsteps, small footsteps as she lay there in the field. The corn was higher than her so she could technically not see anything, but she let her ears and nose lead her.

She saw the small Hobbit feet come closer to her and then a small frightening scream. "Oh, Nividia…" a breath taken Hobbit said. He rested on his walking stick trying to catch breath. "You scared me there, you cannot do that to a old Hobbit like me." Nividia chuckled, making the Hobbit smile.

"Bilbo Baggins," Nividia said in his head and stood up. They were the same height in tiger form, he have gotten smaller. "I did not mean to frighten you, my friend. I only lay low so I wont draw any attention." Bilbo did not believe it for a second and walked pass her.

"Yeah and to frighten me, did you not?" He asked. "You are the only one who can." Nividia laughed. Bilbo never got the used of thinking what to say to her, so he always said it.

"Well, maybe," she said and followed him.

"What are you doing over here? It is far from Rivendell," he asked as they both walked in the field and soon into a forest.

"I come for you, Bilbo. I promised you that," she said and he stopped and looked at her.

"It is my ring, is it not?" He asked and looked back as if seeing something there. Nividia of all people knew they were alone. "I left it with Frodo." Nividia looked at him with a question mark. "I am his uncle. Gandalf told me to leave it." Nividia looked to her side. _That is why I do not feel it,_ she thought to herself.

"Well…" She began and Bilbo was turning back. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Frodo. You said it will be dangerous when you came, I have to go and warn him for something," he said. Nividia laughed that he did not know the dangerous of the One Ring. "Why are you laughing? I do not like that laugh," he said and pointed a finger to her.

"Frodo is safe with Gandalf. Lord Elrond told me to bring you to him and so I will. Even if I have to make you sleep and drag you to Rivendell," she said. Bilbo sighed and followed her towards Rivendell, he knew she had right. Frodo will be safe with Gandalf the Grey.

"Oh, this is good. Very good, ha! I´ve never seen such." Nividia looked at Bilbo and sighed; she was waiting for him to be ready so they could leave. They were just crossing the road when Bilbo found it. "I´ve never seen such mushrooms on this time of the year. You want some, Nividia?" He asked and looked at her, she had turned to her Elf form now.

"No, thank you Bilbo. I will be fine, but we should get going, stay away from the road," she said.

"Yes, yes of course," he said and continued picking up the mushrooms. "This will be excellent if you find a deer for tonight." Nividia laughed. When he did finish he got up and looked at her. "I know, I know, but you won´t find mushrooms like these in a few months." Bilbo stood there and looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nah, nothing," he said. Nividia did not believe. "I never knew that you are an Elf, that must be the reason why you don´t change over the last sixty years."

"I was with you and Thorin and his company when we crossed-" she stopped when she heard something that does not belong here. She did not pay attention when Bilbo saw more mushrooms on the road. Nividia looked into nothing and then changed form with anger. Bilbo turned to her. "I must ask you to go to Imladris without me for now," she said.

"Is it something wrong?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes," she said to be honest with him. "You must hurry and stay away from the road, go in the forest you will be safe there," she said and left him there. She continued on the road and let her hearing take back to Bilbo who had barely begun walking. _Do as I say, Bilbo._ She said to him and she heard him sigh and the footsteps of the young Hobbit walking in the forest.


	5. There and Back Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work. Only the Character Nividia.**

Common tongue

_Elven Tongue_

_When Nividia speaks inside some ones mind alone._

**Chapter:**

There and Back Again

It had gone three weeks; three weeks Nividia had been hunting the Nazgûls as the Nazgûls were searching for the One Ring. She found out after the smells on the ground that Frodo had left the Shire and so had Gandalf, just in different direction. And yet, the Nazgûl almost found them. She smelled now where she knew the Hobbits had been hiding and the Nazgûl were close by.

Nividia opened her mind around her and searched for a special person. "_Aragorn…_" she said. "_The Nazgûls are close."_ She could not hear Aragorn´s thought so far away, if he was far away, but she could leave him a message inside his head.

"I do not think he knows about them, Pip," she heard a voice said and she followed them. Now she saw him, the Ranger that have been playing hide and seek with her for the last days with the Hobbits. She knew who carry the Ring, who Frodo was. A red apple came flying over the trees on the Hobbits; one got it in his head. Nividia chuckled and walked closer.

The Ranger stopped as he heard someone behind him and he pulled up his sword and pointed it at the direction of Nividia, she was hiding in the bushes. The Hobbits looked almost frighten at the bushes. "Who is there? Show yourself!" The Ranger commanded. Nividia stepped forth and then they all saw her. The Hobbits looked wide-eyed at her and even more when they saw Aragorn pulled his sword away. "Nividia…" He said almost hopeless.

"What?" She said inside their all minds. "You are the one who is hiding from me. Now…" she said to them. "What took you so long finding the Hobbits?" She asked and the Ranger only smiled. "_Aragorn…_" she whispered only to him. She then looked at the Hobbits.

"Uhm… Strider?" The youngest one said.

"Gentlemen, this is Nividia. She is a good friend of me…" he said. "To everyone," he added. Nividia walked to Frodo and sniffed a bit, she felt it.

"So this is the Hobbit your uncle told me about," she said to them all.

"I know you," another one said. "Bilbo Baggins told stories about you, when you went with him and the Dwarves." Nividia smiled to him.

"This is Samwise Gamgee," Aragorn said. "And Frodo as you already know, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took," he pointed to each and everyone. "Let´s keep moving."

"_You said the Nazgûls are close?"_ Aragorn asked inside his head to Nividia, so it only was between them to.

"_Yes, I did say that. They are close, but yet they do not know where you are, not yet,"_ Nividia said to him.

"Nividia?" A hobbit asked, she had to turn her head to see who it was. It was Frodo. "My uncle, is he all right?" He asked.

"Yes, Frodo. He is perfectly fine. He is actually in Rivendell now, where we are going. So you will meet him again," she said to them all. They all got relieved when they heard it.

"You were with Bilbo and the Dwarves?" Merry asked and Nividia nodded. "So he told everything then?"

"Everything, Meriadoc? That depends what he did tell you, he said he was going to tell everything when he came back."

"Is it trolls nearby?" Pippin asked.

"Oh yes, they are nearby the mountains in the caves. They cannot be in sunlight. I must say that your dear Bilbo was very brave going up against them, something the Dwarves never thought about. Though I was not there," Nividia said. Nividia continued talking to Aragorn alone in his mind about the Nazgûls, about where they might go and how she found out they were around here. She told them she felt and sensed they were leaving Minas Morgul, the city of death.

"Where is she going?" Pippin asked as Nividia began running.

"Going to have a look around while we´re going to sleep," Aragorn said.

"Ah finally, rest…" Pippin said and was going to sit down. Aragorn smiled to him.

"Not yet, master Took, it is a bit further to the Weathertop." Pippin sighed and they began walking again. He had his doubts if they are actually going to make it Rivendell or back to the Shire, it seemed so far.

"_Peregrin Took,"_ Pippin heard a voice say to him, he looked around seeing if someone heard it to, but no one did. "_The day will soon be over to rest and eat, the journey for you I believe is not yet over. Bilbo Baggins told me this that I will pass to you: He went on a dangerous quest and he came back. There and Back Again, Peregrin, and so will you."_

Pippin smiled as he remembered the voice, Nividia.

"There and back Again," Pippin whispered to himself and was looking forward to the evening.


	6. The Witch-King

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only the character Nividia.**

"Common Tongue"

"_Elven tongue"_

"_When Nividia speaks inside someone mind alone"_

**Chapter 6:**

The Witch-King

Nividia lay down on top of a huge hill where she could see everything; far in the distance she could sense three Nazgûls, two in another direction and one behind her. She did not mind him as long as it did not go up against her. Not that she is afraid; it would only be waste of time, as they cannot kill each other. She heard the Nazgûl behind her draw his sword.

"Nividia," the Nazgûl said. She recognizes the voice.

"_Ah, it is you_," she said and barely turned her head to look at him. "_Long time no see. How is your master? Is he dead soon?" _Nividia chuckled.

"You would like that, will you not?" The Nazgûl asked.

"_I know what you seek and I don´t have it. I don´t know where it is either and I am not planning on telling you if I knew, Witch-king!"_

"You think you are so good? So innocent?" The Witch-king asked. "You are made of pure evil, Nividia and you are evil and will stay like that. Don't think that just some God forgave you that time you will be good. One day, one beautiful day you will return to us forever." Nividia stood up and faced him as he said it. "When that happens, I will be there and strike your head off. Will He save you then? When your head is off and burned?" The Nazgûl laughed.

"_I did not know you had sense of humour, Witch-King! But then you must be talking what I will do to you, because you are wrong!"_ The Nazgûl smiled of what she said even she could not see the smile, she felt it.

"You felt us riding here, you still have the evil within you and soon you will not resist it. Have you got the screams yet?" He asked. Nividia looked down on the ground. _Screams? How he knows that?_ She asked herself. "Ah, yes, you have. I know someone who might know the answer for it, I wish I could tell, but you can always ask the once who prisoned you in the Elf realms! See how truthful they are to you."

Nividia growled at him and were about to run him down, but then she knew he had the Morgul-blade, which draws her energy badly. _"Leave! Or I will go for your horse!"_ He left her, knowing she mean it.

Nividia took a arrow on her bow and aimed at one of the horses that were following Arwen and Frodo. "I got you know," she said and released the arrow and hit the Witch-King´s horse. The Horse stopped and lay down; she released another one making the horse dies. She smiled of it. "Don´t think I will let you ride back to Mordor, you will walk this time," she said to herself. The Witch-King looked at her and screamed, the Witch-King got up and began running to her. She released another arrow but it missed and hit a tree as they all entered the forest. She swore inside her and changed to tiger form before the Witch-King came to her and ran after them, she knew now where they were going, to the river.

Nividia stopped when she saw Arwen on the other side of the river and the Nazgûls on the side she was. Arwen had her sword pulled up and the Nazgûls ran after her.

"_Nividia, stay away!"_ Arwen warned her, but Nividia followed, jumped and crashed right into the Nazgûls. She was in middle of them, attacking them and then, as she turned to her left she saw water horses come running down the river towards her and the Nazgûls.

"Nividia!" Arwen called out. The Nazgûls screamed and began riding away from the water horses. The horses went over Nividia, making her fall and over the Nazgûls. Arwen looked as the water horses went over the Nazgûls and Nividia. She closed her eyes. "_Nividia?_" She asked inside her mind. No answer.


	7. Forbidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work. Only the character Nividia.**

"Common tongue"

"_Elven tongue"_

"_When Nividia speaks to someone inside their mind alone."_ (Like Lady Galadriel.)

**Chapter 7:**

Forbidden

"_Who are you?" I asked and looked at whoever it is. "How did I get here?" Where am I? How is this possible? The man in front of me only looked at me, he was… studying me? He looked at me from top to bottom several times. Ew… disgusting. "You better tell me who you are and where I am, or you will be sorry," I said and took my hands up ready to fight him. I then saw he was holding on his sword in his belt. All right… Maybe it is not a good idea fighting him, but I will try. _

_He said something I could not understand. I covered my ears with my hands, trying to keep the voice out. "Stop it!" I screamed. "STOP!" _

"_I´ve been looking for you for a long time now, Nividia." Nividia? What the hell is wrong with him? I touched my neck as I felt something there. What is going on? I fell on my knees and then on my side, seeing him standing over me and then…. A bright light…_

"Nividia? Do you hear me?" Nividia felt something cold touch her forehead. "She is very warm," the voice said to another one.

"Will she survive?" Another one asked. Nividia tried open her eyes, but she could not. "Elrond? Will she survive?" The man asked again.

"This has never happened before. She has fever, she never get sick, she cannot get sick," Lord Elrond said. "Give me that bowl over there," he said and pointed at the bowl next to the man and gave it to Lord Elrond.

"No…" Nividia whispered and Lord Elrond looked at her.

"What did she say?" The man asked and Nividia mumbled something else, but on a different language. Lord Elrond spoke low on the Elven tongue; he closed his eyes, still having his hand on her forehead. The man looked around as if something had changed, but then everything went back, peace.

"_Estel, leave us alone. I need to talk to Nividia alone,"_ Lord Elrond said on Elven tongue.

"_No, I am not-"_ Lord Elrond looked at him and then Aragorn left.

"_Now, we are alone, Nividia. Tell me what happened?"_ Lord Elrond asked on the Elven tongue inside his mind to Nividia.

"_I cannot…_" she said low on Elven tongue. Nividia opened her eyes and looked into Lord Elrond eyes. "You know it and you are not planning on telling me," she said to him. His face expression said he knew what she talked about. "Why not?"

"Because it is forbidden, Nividia. It will make no good of telling you," he said and stood up. He went to a table and poured cold water in a glass and gave it to Nividia. She drank all of it.

"But, it is about me, Lord Elrond. I need to know." Lord Elrond only looked at her and walked out of the room. Nividia looked at his back as he walked out and she broke the glass with only one hand making her get several cuts.

"Nividia!" Nividia turned to the voice and saw Arwen come running up to her. Nividia hugged her before she could say anything else.

"I am so glad you made it to Imladris with Frodo and I am sorry I was not much for a help," Nividia said. Arwen looked almost surprised at her.

"No help? You did take one, did you not? And I should be the one who says sorry. I summoned the water horses, and—" Nividia only shake her head slowly.

"You had to, Arwen_. How is the Hobbit?_" She asked on Elven tongue as she felt Frodo´s friends are close.

"_He is recovering, at the moment he is sleeping. He will soon wake up,"_ she answered and Nividia nodded.

"_Nividia,"_ a male voice said and Nividia turned her head seeing Lord Elrond´s twin sons come towards them. _"We´re happy you´re up, we all have been worried about. Especially Estel,"_ Elladan said. Nividia smiled.

"_You do not need to be worried about me, I will always be fine. It is not like I will be dead forever,"_ she said making them both She-Elf smile. The twin sons however did not smile. After all these years after seeing their mother so tortured, it had really got into them.

"_Yes that is true,"_ Elrohir said. _"But you should not take that for granted."_ Arwen excused herself and left while the twin sons began walking with Nividia between them.

"_It is not easy, to not die when I actually try save the world,"_ she said and took both her hands around Elladan and Elrohir arms.

"_And you cannot try relax and enjoy the time you have here?"_ Elladan asked. Nividia looked at him, she wanted to tell them both they should try smile every once in a while. But she left the thought as soon as it came in, she would only offend them.

"_I will relax when the evil is dead."_ They stopped, turned to her and looked at her. _"Even if that means I will die to, I don´t mind that,"_ she said. _"Excuse me, I am going to find Aragorn."_ She turned and left, but before she walked far she turned to Elladan and Elrohir again. _"One thing. Your father told me something about me that is forbidden, something I don´t know. It does not happen any of you know it?"_ She asked. The twin sons looked at each other, not sure what to say. _"Well?"_ That is when she saw it, they know it. She got closer to them. _"You two better tell me what it is?" _


	8. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work. Only the character Nividia. **

"Common Tongue"

"_Elven Tongue"_

"_When Nividia speaks to someone in their mind alone."_

**Chapter 8:**

The Decision

"_Sooner or later you will manage to dig your fingers in the table,"_ a voice said to her left on Elven tongue. Nividia let go and looked at the Elven Prince. She sighed it was him and not someone else. Legolas came to her side and looked at where she had just looked, where he saw Elrohir and Elladan. _"Why are you looking at Lord Elrond´s twin sons?"_

"_Well, they were going to tell me something important… And of course Erestor interrupt before they even could say anything, and now they are not planning on telling me anything,"_ Nividia explained.

"_Yet…"_ Legolas said, knowing she will not give up. Nividia laughed.

"_You are far from home, Greenleaf,"_ Nividia said and looked at him.

"_I was sent for my father to discuss the decision about Gollum with Lord Elrond."_ Nividia furrowed her eyebrows, wanting to know more. _"Aragorn and I managed to take him few months ago, Gandalf wanted to question him and now I am afraid, he escaped." _Nividia nodded.

"_And what is it that Gandalf wanted to know?"_ Nividia asked.

"_I do not know. Lord Elrond told me to bring you to the Council now, he wanted you to be there."_ Legolas said and she nodded. She changed to her tiger form and followed him. _"I am quite surprised you came with, Nividia,"_ Legolas said inside his mind to Nividia.

"_Don´t you dare say it, Greenleaf!"_ Nividia said to him, she knew what he wanted to say. _"Do not dare say that word!"_

"_Only if you stop calling me Greenleaf and just Legolas,"_ he said and they approached the meeting. The Council was outside where it was set up chairs in a half circle with three chairs at the end and a stone table in the middle.

"_Not ever going to happen!"_ Legolas only laughed. A shout came out from the crowd of Elves, Men and Dwarves. Nividia looked that way and it came from the Dwarves.

"Nividia!" Nividia smiled when she saw that stubborn Dwarf, Glòin, who she became friend with on their trip to Erebror so many years ago. "How is my favourite Elf?" He asked and walked fast over to her. "I haven´t seen you in years." Nividia laughed.

"_Favourite Elf? You all Dwarves say that now?"_ She asked so they all could hear who could be listening to them. _"Or you saying it just because you´re in Rivendell and all other Elves will hear it?"_ She said only to him which made him chuckle. Lord Elrond called for the Council to begin.

"We talk about it later," Glòin whispered. Lord Elrond asked them all to sit down, Nividia sat down next to Aragorn on the ground as she was staying in her tiger form. She means that she will get more respect of someone if she was in tiger than in Elf as a woman. Lord Elrond introduced mostly of where everyone came from and why they all were summoned here, to talk about the dark power that increases and so everyone will get their questions answered. Someone already asked questions, but Lord Elrond told them to wait until after what the Lord of Imladris had to say.

He began with how the One Ring was made by the Dark Lord Sauron. How he tricked the Men and almost the Dwarves, how the Elves discovered his traitor. The growing power and the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, from the last detail. When Lord Elrond were going to talk about Elendil´s death, Nividia paid extra attention to him and warning him not to tell the completely truth. Lord Elrond did not tell the details of whom and how Elendil died, but told how Isildur cut the One Ring of Sauron´s finger and kept it for himself.

After the ages of they thought was in peace, Bilbo Baggins stepped forth and told them all how he found the Ring and it was kept hidden in the Shire for sixty long years. Legolas of Greenwood told them they had captured Gollum; let Gandalf question him and how he escaped. What Lord Elrond thought was shame, now that he might tell the enemy who has the Ring.

"_That I am afraid, is a bit to late of thinking, Lord Elrond,"_ Nividia stepped in and said to all who was in the Council. She felt the worried looks of Men on her that she could talk in their heads. _"The Nazgûls found out where the Ring was and it is only one who could tell them, because it was only him who is not trustworthy who knew."_

Gandalf said, after the discussion with Gollum, that he had been under torture by the enemy himself and happened to tell Sauron two words.

Lord Elrond asked Frodo Baggins to step forward and place the One Ring on the stone table as he did, so everyone can see the Ring and what danger that lies upon them.

Boromir stood up and told them all about the dream that his brother and he have had, for almost every word he said he stepped closer to the Ring and as he tried to reach it dark clouds covered Imladris and the dark tongue was heard. Nividia closer her eyes, not wanting to hear more, but she helped Gandalf get rid of the darkness with the Elven words singing in the air.

The Council broke up, needed of break of many hours sitting and listening on everyone. It had gone past dinnertime and they will reunite not until tomorrow.

"_Gandalf, my friend, I beg you to not speak of that tongue near me again."_ Nividia begged to Gandalf as they all were leaving the Council place. Gandalf looked barely at her with a question mark and then looked at where he was going. _"It is too heavy for me to hear and I am afraid of it."_

"_My apologize, Nividia, but I had to and you did not do much at first either."_ Gandalf said to her. _"But I can promise you that, I will not do it again."_ Gandalf gave her a warm smile making her mood better.

"Nividia," Lord Elrond called for her. "Please, join us," he said and showed her to a small room with Gandalf. She turned to Elf form as soon as she got in.

"Is it something wrong?" She asked and looked at Lord Elrond who closed the door after them.

"Sadly we did not came to the part I wanted to discuss the future of the Ring," Lord Elrond said. Nividia looked at Gandalf and he knew what was coming up now. "It cannot stay in Imladris for much longer."

"I´ll take it far from Imladris, but someone needs to carry it," Nividia offered.

"That is something I hoped you will do," Lord Elrond continued. "The Ring needs to be destroyed." Lord Elrond leaned on the table where it was placed a map of Middle-earth. "You know the land most."

"I hardly thought of where I was going, Lord Elrond, so I don´t know the land. I only went where I could find Orcs to kill them even if it was under the mountains," Nividia said.

"He means Mordor, Nividia," Gandalf said. He looked both sad and worried as he walked over to the window to look out of it as if he sees something out there. Nividia could not believe it.

"You two want me to go to Mordor? With the Ring? That is not a very good idea," Nividia said and looked at them both. "The Ring and I won´t actually… Well let´s put it this way; get along with each other. I feel its presents and so do the Ring, I know it. So me being close to it, and specially in Elf form when I am the weakest is a horrible-" She could not finish her sentence before Lord Elrond stepped in.

"You are the strongest creature here and being in your tiger form-"

"Do not interrupt me! And do not say I am the strongest creature in the world, it is like it comes from Melkor´s own mouth," Nividia said. It went silence for few minutes while Lord Elrond studied the map. "But… If someone is strong enough to resist the Ring´s evil, I will help, all the way to Mount Doom." Lord Elrond was pleased with that. "And who do you have in mind to go on such suicide quest?" She asked.

"Frodo has come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil," the Lord of Imladris said. Nividia saw it on Gandalf he did not like it. "And as far as I know, he is the strongest who can carry it."

"Well, only if he wants to and he wants to I will join with him. Protect him as much as I can from any danger," Nividia said. Lord Elrond nodded. "I hope there will be others who will come with us to, not many but some right? I cannot do this alone, I cannot be alone with Frodo and the Ring."

"Don´t worry, we´ll figure it out tomorrow," Lord Elrond said. Nividia looked at Gandalf, he was awfully quiet. "Then it is set."

**Sorry for this long chapter, but I just had to have everything with**


	9. The Fellowship Of the Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

"Common Tongue"

"_Elven Tongue"_

"_When Nividia speaks in tiger form."_

**Chapter 9:**

The Fellowship of the Ring

Nividia walked over to Glòin who sat on a bench waiting for her in Imladris. "Ah, there you are. I thought that Elf would not give you my message," Glòin said. Nividia barely smiled and sat down next to him.

"You´re enjoying yourself here in Rivendell?" She asked even she knew the truth.

"Oh well… It is not better since the last time I was here," he said and looked around looking at the Elves. Nividia only smiled. "How have you been doing? I haven´t seen you since Fíli—"

"Don´t talk about him, I don´t want to hear it," she interrupt.

"I haven´t seen you since Fíli died. Though Dwarves have seen you once a year at his grave, it would not mind with couple of visits from our dear lovely Elf," Glòin said. Nividia looked up at the sky not wanting to talk about this at all.

"I´ve been busy," she said, which was half true and half a lie. "How are the other Dwarves?" She asked.

"Balin, Óin and Ori went in Moria, they have not been seen since then. That worries me," he said. Nividia looked at him.

"There are still Orcs there, wandering in the Dark, why do they want to go there?" Nividia asked.

"To take it back, Nividia. Balin is hoping he can take it back after what happened at Erebror and now no one has heard from him for a while now." An Elven maid came before them.

"Lady Nividia, Master Glòin, the Council have began again," the Elf said. Nividia nodded and they both walked back to the Council.

"He will be fine, he always is," Nividia said to cheer the stubborn Dwarf up. As they got to the Council again it really had already started. They were fighting. The man from Gondor, Boromir, was up from his chair, so was Legolas.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli, Glòin son, shouts out. Glòin immediately went to his son side as the Dwarves, Elves and Men began shouting at each other. "Never trust an Elf!" Nividia sighed and looked at Lord Elrond, who gave her, do not ask, face.

"I will take it!" A low voice was heard, Nividia looked at the Hobbit who had now stood up from his chair. "I will take it!" Frodo said again now louder so they all could hear. They all turned to him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." It was all first quiet and then Gandalf stopped it.

"I will help you carry this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said and stood behind the young Hobbit. Nividia walked closer to Frodo and Gandalf. Frodo looked up on her, not knowing who she is, but he recognize her by her voice.

"I will come with you, Frodo, all the way to the fires of Mount Doom." She smiled warmly to him and took a spot next to Gandalf´s right hand.

Aragorn stood up from his chair. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he said. He walked fast over to Frodo, went down on his knees and took his hands in his. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said and joins them in their line.

"And my axe," Gimli said, looking grimly at Legolas and stood next to him. Nividia looked at Legolas who was not pleased having the Dwarf with him. Boromir came forth from the crowd.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," he said and stood next to Legolas behind Gimli.

"Hey!" A voice appeared from behind them, from the bushes. Samwise Gamgee came running forth and took the spot next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not goin´ anywhere without me." Lord Elrond sighed.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," Lord Elrond said. Sam looked a bit worried to Frodo.

"Wait!" A voice came from the entrance of the Council. Behind two pillars came two other Hobbits forth, Merry and Pippin. "We are coming too!" They both took a spot between Frodo and Gimli. "You have to tie us up in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Anyway," Pippin said. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… Quest… Thing." Merry looked at his very dear closely friend.

"Well that rules you out, Pip!" He said. Lord Elrond looked at Nividia.

"_It looks to me, you got some companions with you, Nividia, as you was worried about,"_ Lord Elrond said to her. "Ten companions… So be it! You will be the Fellowship of the Ring," Lord Elrond said.

"Great," Pippin said. "Where are we going?"


	10. Stick it with the Pointy End

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

"Common Tongue"

"_Elven Tongue"_

**Chapter 10**

Stick it with the pointy end

Nividia looked back as the rest of the Fellowship was walking up the hill to her. She had run in front just to look at the view for any possibility danger. It was none. This morning was quiet and peaceful and also very beautiful. The sun was going up high with no sigh of any clouds. She looked back. Gandalf was first, then Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas, Sam with his pony Bill, Boromir and Aragorn. She turned again to look at what will be before them now and waited for the rest to come up.

Gandalf passed her first and stopped to look before him, and then he continued. Nividia waited for everyone to come pass her till she moved on after Aragorn.

Nividia was so lost in thought she did not see they had stopped and crashed in Aragorn. "Nividia?" Aragorn asked.

"Let´s take few minutes break," Gandalf said. They had been walking for hours now and Gandalf knew the Hobbits needed a break; even he rather wanted to keep moving.

"Thank you," Pippin said, totally exhausted as he sat down on the ground, leaning against a rock. "Now a good meal would do," he mumbled to himself.

After few minutes only Gandalf stood up again, about to move until they all heard Nividia growl at something. They all looked at where she looked, but they did not see anything. Legolas walked few feet before them and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to see what was coming.

"Wargs!" Legolas shouts out as he saw Wargs come running towards them out of the forest.

"_Wait!"_ Nividia said to them all, as she was in tiger form, she knew Gandalf would tell them to run. _"Just wait here, I will get rid of them."_ Nothing happened, Nividia just stood there and then the Wargs were upon them. The Fellowship got ready with weapons and let the Hobbits stay in the middle of their circle.

"Nividia?" Gandalf asked as he saw her standing absolutely still, but then they saw it. The Wargs did not see them, but they were looking for them. The Wargs circled and sniffed the ground, they knew they were here, but still they were not.

One after one the Wargs slowly went on the ground and died. They all looked at Nividia who now they all saw just relaxed in her muscles. Nividia turned around to them.

"_Don´t tell me you had doubts in me, Gandalf,"_ she said to them all.

"We should keep moving, I am sure there are more nearby," Legolas said and Gandalf nodded. Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were giving the seven Wargs a little kick to make sure they are dead.

"How did you do that?" Boromir asked.

"_A powerful spell, I used them once on…"_ She looked at Gandalf who still looked where the Wargs came from, the north. _"Never mind, it is a spell I´ve been practicing on this lately. I was not quite sure it will work either,"_ she said and they kept moving.

This time they did not stop for a long time. They had to make up for the lost time and get as much as they could away from the dead Wargs. They stopped on top of another hill surrounded by big rocks for cover. Sam prepares the food while Gimli set up fire. Nividia turned to Elf form and sat down to rest towards one of the rocks. She closed her eyes but opened them up again when two Hobbits stood before her.

"Lady Nividia?" Merry asked, they but looked a bit nervous. "We were wondering if you could teach us to fight, can you?" Nividia smiled to both of them. She stood up.

"Come on then, of course I will," she said and they went to a little place where it was free from everything that could be in the way. When she sat down she had take off the quiver with arrows and her swords that were all on her back. She draw one of her swords and so did the Hobbits. "All right, then." She looked at them how they stood; they stood just up and down. Nividia showed them to keep their feet away, as the basic. "Remember, stick it with the pointy end." They both looked almost stupid at her. Nividia chuckled. "Good, you know that." She heard others tried killing their laugh.

After a while, Boromir helped with the training. "One, two three," Boromir said.

"Nice work, Pippin. You´re getting better," Nividia said.

"Thanks," he said and then it was Merry turn. Nividia turned to Boromir and Aragorn who was joking with the Hobbits, and then they all looked at something in the sky.

"It is coming fast, against the wind," Boromir said.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouts out.

"Hide!" Nividia shouts to them. She took with her Frodo and they hide under a rock and Aragorn came hiding before Frodo. The crows, the spies of Saruman came flying over them and flied away, back south. Nividia saw it at them that hey had already spotted them. The Fellowship came forth and looked at Gandalf for what to do.

"Spies of Saruman. The way south is being under watch, we must take the pass over Caradhras," he said and turned to the snowy mountain.


	11. The Power of the Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

"Common Tongue"

"_Elven tongue"_

**Chapter 11**

The power of the Ring

…

The Fellowship was going through snow, a lot of snow. The Hobbits had sometimes problem going through it, sometimes they went through it all the way to their waist. Nividia had changed to Elf form of course, when she is the lightest. She helped sometimes the Hobbits, though it was not an easy task to get over this mountain. The hours went as they walked in the snow and when they were going next to the mountain wall a snowstorm was in the highest.

Nividia had turned back to tiger and carried Frodo on his back; he lay completely straight on her to get must warm. Boromir carried Merry and Pippin, Aragorn carried Sam, Gandalf and Gimli was in front. Legolas walked on top of the snow as if he was just a feather, he stopped and looked into the air.

"There is a fell voice in the air," he said to them all.

"It´s Saruman!" Gandalf shouts out to all through the storm. Just as he did it a bunch of snow came from above, trying to bury them alive but it missed and continued fall down.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouts to him. "He tries to break down the mountain! We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf stood up next to Legolas and began chanting to calm down the mountain, but it did not work, Saruman was to strong. More snow came above them and this time it hit them and buried them alive. Minutes went as they still were buried before Frodo got up first, he buried up with his hands Nividia and she helped Aragorn and Boromir up. As she stepped two steps back and looked at the rest, the Hobbits, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf had got up. Boromir suggested they could take the road to Gap of Rohan and then to his city, but Aragorn said differently, that Rohan is to close to Isengard. Gimli suggested Moria, which Nividia saw, Gandalf was unsure of. Gandalf let Frodo decide and he let it be Moria, the city under ground.

Just as he said, the snow under Nividia broke lose making her fell over the edge. She took a hold on the snow with her claws. "NIVIDIA!" Aragorn screams and tried reaching for her, she had already slipped down few inches.

"_FRODO!"_ Nividia screamed to him.

"NIVIDIA! I am falling!" Frodo screams and he could not get a hold on Nividia without hurting her.

"_Grab my skin!"_ She said and so he did, but with no luck. Nividia could not get a hold on to get them both up, they was already going down the mountain wall. Aragorn and Legolas tried both reaching for them.

"Sam! Get the rope!" Aragorn said and turned. As he turned back he saw Frodo fell down in the darkness and Nividia after. "FRODO!"

As Nividia and Frodo fell down next to the mountain wall, Nividia grabbed Frodo and turned around, meeting the ground hard on her back. Frodo, unhurt, went on all four out of her grasp and looked at Nividia that lay there. She did not move.

"Nividia! Wake up!" Frodo said. He looked up seeing nothing; he could not see his friends up there. "Nividia!" He was about to check for pulse when she began breathing heavy.

"_Frodo?"_ She asked weak.

"I am here," he said and got closer. Nividia looked on him. "We need to get Gandalf, try not to move," he said, but Nividia got up slowly. "Nividia…"

"_I will be fine, Frodo. I won´t die, not yet at least,"_ she said and smiled warmly to him. Making all the cold leave his body.

"But, we both fell far, it is not possible you can survive this," Frodo said and looked up at the mountain. They both had fell down to the bottom of the mountain, but it was high walls around them and a road going before them or back.

"_Don´t worry about me Frodo, I promised I will take you to Mount Doom and I will. I am not going to break that promise,"_ she said. Frodo could see she was exhausted. Nividia opened her mind and reached out to the Fellowship. _"Both Frodo and I are fine, we will meet you all back at the green lands," _she said to them and she could feel they all got happy and relieved. Nividia sat down and closed her eyes for few seconds, took deep breaths and then she opened them again. _"I believe,"_ she said and looked ahead. _"That is the way back, we will meet with our friends again at the green lands,"_ she said to Frodo.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she looked at him. "We should rest, you are tired. I see it."

"_No, I am fine, Frodo but thank you. Now,"_ she said and lay down. _"Jump on my back, it is still long way to walk in the cold."_ Frodo did as she said and got on her back and she began walking the one road possible. After few more hours they got to a small whole in the wall, this was the only way, but it was too small for Nividia to go inside in tiger. Frodo went first in, and then Nividia changed to Elf and walked in. Just as she walked in she could not move, something powerful was stopping her and she knew exactly who it was. "Frodo!" She warned him. Frodo turned around to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"RUN!" She said to him, but then they both heard a laugh. First it sounded in the distance, but then it was close. A shadow came forth in front of Nividia and turned to a man. He had black hair down to his shoulder, black armour with a sword in his belt.

"Nividia?" The man asked. "Why am I here?" Nividia did not answer. The man turned around and then he found out. "It cannot be." He kept looking at Frodo and then he took few steps to him. Frodo looked wide-eyed and scared.

"Leave him!" She warned him. The man turned back to her and smiled. "I am warning you, stay away from him, Sauron!"


	12. Trust me

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

"Common tongue"

"_Elven tongue"_

**Chapter 12:**

Trust me

…

"Give it to me!" Sauron said as he approached Frodo. Frodo turned to run, but a massive force made him fall on the cold snow, he turned around and tried to go backwards, but the Dark Lord was always on him. "Give me my Ring and I will spare you!"

"No…" Frodo said. Sauron took his foot on Frodo´s chest to keep him still and then he was going to break his ribbons, but then they both heard a woman speak in Elven tongue. It was not Nividia, but someone who was a lot powerful.

Sauron turned to Nividia and saw her fall down on the ground unconscious. Sauron in few seconds got to her side, but he was too late, making her hit her head on the ground. Sauron touched the wound and saw all the blood in the back of her head. Sauron enchanted few words on the Dark language. Frodo grabbed the Ring, feeling it grow heavy. The blood was gone and the wound healed, but Nividia would not wake up. Sauron laid Nividia carefully on the ground and looked at the Halfling.

"Give me the Ring now!" He said and got closer to him again. "I will spare you from torture and kill you right away."

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_ A voice said inside their heads, they both looked at Nividia who had changed in tiger form. _"You better leave and not return!"_ She said and jumped on Sauron, she took her teeth in his head and then he disappeared in dust. Nividia looked at Frodo who had stood up. _"Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Where is the Ring?"_ She asked. Frodo did not answer, only took the Ring as it was under his shirt.

"I´m fine, Nividia. How is it possible that Sauron came here?" He asked. Nividia got closer to him and they both were on the same height.

"_I can tell you, but now we must be on the way. We cannot linger here for long,"_ she said and Frodo nodded. Frodo climbed her back and they were on the way through the cave of ice. _"That was Sauron yes, if he got the Ring he would take us both, torture you for having it and the world will go under. I feared this would happen, but I promised to help you._

_With the help of the Ring, Sauron can come here and try taking it. But that is only with my help to, if I am in Elf form. That is when I am the weakest."_ She told him.

"But not now? How is it that can happen?" Frodo asked.

"_I am old Frodo. Morgoth and Sauron both made me, well mostly Morgoth. Sauron and I was more than just friends, but I ended it. That is why he can come to me; I am weakest in Elf form. I´ve always had been."_ Frodo nodded.

"_I must ask you this Frodo. Do not tell anyone about this meeting you had with Sauron. I will not take you to him again. Now he knows your face, I will do anything to help you. But you cannot tell Gandalf or your Hobbit friends about this."_ She said.

"They will have doubts in you?" He asked and she nodded. Far in the distance they saw sunlight, the ground went higher as they walked and they could now reach the ceiling, where the exit was. "I will keep it to myself."

"_Thank you, Frodo. There was a time people thought I was evil again, but that will not happen. And you have right to have doubts in me, Frodo. But please, trust me."_ They both walked up to the exit and then they were outside.

They were not at the bottom, but it only took them an hour to get to the green lands, where they will wait for the rest of the Fellowship to return.


	13. Be on your guard

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

"Common tongue"

"_Elven tongue"_

**Chapter 13:**

Be on your guard

…

After about five hours Frodo and Nividia met on the rest of their Fellowship, they rested for another half an hour before they continue to walk to the Mines of Moria. Nividia felt that Frodo kept looking at her sometimes, as if he was worried it will happen again. Nividia stopped and waited for everyone to come pass her and she walked next to Legolas who was in the back.

"_Legolas?"_ She asked and he looked down to her. Surprised and worried that she called her Legolas and that she had that carefully tone on her voice. _"Can you remind me not go in Elf form as long as I am close to Frodo? And I do not want you to ask any questions about it, and do not tell Gandalf!"_ She asked only to him.

"_I will remind you as you ask very nicely than normally, but I will also ask, why. So why?"_ Legolas asked in his mind to her.

"_Never mind, Greenleaf," _she said and hurried over to Gimli and Gandalf who was on top of the small stone hill.

"The Walls of Moria," Gimli said stunning, as he had never been here before. The Walls of Moria went high and went around a lake. "Dwarves doors are invisible when they are closed," Gimli explained and poked the wall with his axe.

"Yes, they are," Gandalf, said. "Their own Masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf was searching the walls for the door in to Moria.

"Why doesn´t that surprise me," Legolas said. Nividia killed a laughed after getting a look from Gimli.

Gandalf stopped between two threes and looked at the wall. He mumbled few words and then looked at the moon that showed up and then light came from the wall showing a door. "It reads;" Gandalf began and pointed with his staff where he was reading. "Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it is quite simple. If you´re a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf said and looked at the Hobbit. _Seems good enough for me,_ Nividia thought and sat down with her back towards the lake. She looked fast over to the lake as she felt something evil there, something so familiar. Gandalf began speaking the password, but nothing happened. He then tried again, but taking both his arms up with the staff in one hand, yet nothing happened. Nividia had a feeling they would stay here for a while.

"Nothing´s happening," Pippin, point out. Gandalf said he once knew every spell on all tongues. "What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf began shouting at Pippin. Nividia looked at Pippin as he looked down on the ground. Nividia turned around and sat down towards the lake. Watching its move. No one saw what she saw, felt what she felt.

"_Gandalf, we must hurry,"_ Nividia said to them all. Gandalf turned to her and looked at her, he did not like she said it. _"I did not say anything…"_

"What is it?" Aragorn whispered to her after stopping Merry and Pippin for throwing rocks in the lake. Nividia opened up to Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Legolas, not daring worrying the Hobbits.

"_Be on your guard, I feel it in the water, something evil,"_ she said to them. They heard that it was only certain people who could hear it.

"_Mellon,"_ Gandalf said and the doors to Moria opened. They all looked surprised as they saw Frodo had solved it. Aragorn was the last one who entered and Gimli talked about the meat, the beer that Legolas had to taste. Nividia looked around in the dark and saw the death Dwarves and few death Goblins.

"_Goblins!"_ She called out to them all and they all looked around. Legolas picked up a Goblin arrow and pulled an arrow on his bow. Gimli cried out after seeing the dead Dwarves. Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords, ready for an incoming attack if it should happen. Nividia looked down under hear and saw a slimy tentacle move. She looked up not understanding where it came from, but then the thought hit her. Just as she was about to move out of it, the tentacle wrapped around her body and dragged her out of there.

"Aragorn!" Frodo screamed. Nividia turned to the Hobbit seeing he also had been taken. Frodo and Nividia got both on in the water and then up in the air. Nividia looked down seeing a creature open its mouth to eat them both.

"_NOW! ENOUGH!"_ Nividia screamed inside its beast mind. The best let go off her and she fell on the beast. She digs her claws inside its head and it screamed. She saw Boromir carry Frodo out of the water, but Aragorn still trying to reach her. She changed to Elf and took out her sword and she stabbed the beast making it going out in the water. She turned to tiger, not daring staying to close and she jumped out in the water.

Aragorn and Nividia both ran towards the Fellowship that was inside Moria. They got in, still having the beast on their heels and the beast destroyed the door, making them trapped inside Moria.

"We have now only one choice, we must face the long, dark Moria," Gandalf said making his staff light up as he continued walked inside. "Be on your guards. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places in the worlds." Nividia shivered when he said that and followed the Hobbits after Gandalf.


	14. The Balrog

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

"Common tongue"

"_Elven tongue"_

**Chapter 14:**

The Balrog

…

"Nividia?" Gandalf asked and turned to her. She was back in the line, looking around for any possible danger. She looked at him. "Could you go ahead and seek for any danger that may happen?" Gandalf asked inside his head, so only they two heard. Nividia nodded and walked pass them all and continued before them. Nividia had never been here before, she have been lower down underground, just underneath here used Morgoth to have his demons. Though, Nividia knew they all was dead now. Nividia ran through the endless of halls, she was very quiet, not making a sound. She did not want to draw any attention either. She could choose to go through three doors and she picked the one to the left and she walked down the stairs.

Nividia had no idea how many hours she was there, or days, but she knew something was not right. She sniffed on the ground after seeing strange tracks. _I haven´t seen these tracks for thousands of years,_ Nividia thought to herself. On the ground further away from her she saw light. These was not common light, but more demonic. She turned the corner and saw she did not thought she would see here. The Balrog turned and she jumped out of the way into a room. She could hear its footsteps and she hide behind the door. The Balrog peeked its head in and looked, it did not found her and she sighed. She followed the Balrog as it walked around in the big halls.

_Come on now, I can take him,_ she thought. _I´ve taken Balrogs before and killed them, they are not that huge._ The Balrog turned halfway around and went into the big Dwarf hall to its left. That is when she saw the big ugly scar over its eye. _Oh, this just changed everything,_ she thought.

…

"_Come on! You are not big at all! At least no dangerous," Nividia said inside their minds of they who watched. Nividia jumped on the Balrog and took a small bite of its neck. The Balrog tried to get rid of her but then she got on his back, she used her claws making a big wound over its eye and then she jumped off. The Balrog roared at her and took forth his fire whip. Nividia looked wide-eyed at it. She did not know it had whips. _

"_That is enough!" Someone screamed, it was Sauron. Nividia and the Balrog turned to Sauron. "Take him back!" He ordered the Orcs._

"_Sauron…" Melkor warmed him. _

"_I don´t care," he said and walked down to Nividia. "Are you all right?" He asked. Nividia laughed._

"_I am always fine."_

…

Nividia ran over to the Balrog and jumped at its back. The Balrog roared and tried get rid of her again. Nividia looked barely over to the end of the hall and saw the rest of the Fellowship look at her.

"Run! I´ll get rid of him!" She said to them and the Balrog grabbed her and tossed her away and continued following the Fellowship. The Balrog tossed her through one of the pillars and she lay still before she got up.

The Balrog had managed to stalk them to the bridge of Khazad-dûm. Nividia got between them and the Balrog and it roared at her. The Balrog remembered her. Nividia jumped at him again but this time he was prepared, he took his fire whip around her body and throw her far away into numerous pillars.

Few hours went before Nividia woke up in Saurons arms. "Sauron…" She whispered and he smiled to her. She got to her senses and she backed away from him. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"I am getting stronger for every hour, Nividia. You should know that, you helped me," he said and they both stood up. Nividia turned to the bridge of Khazad-dûm. The bridge was broken. "You´re missing your friends aren´t you? Sadly only eight of them got out."

"What? Only eight?" She asked. She pulled her sword. "What have you done?" She pointed the sword at his neck.

"I did not do anything, it was the Balrog. You should know him, you fought against him just under here," he said and pointed at the ground. "But now that you have a wizard less… Your quest will fail." Nividia closed her eyes. _I should have helped him,_ she thought.

"Our quest? What are you talking about?" She asked, pretending she did not knew anything about a quest.

"I know you are going to destroy my Ring." Nividia took down her sword. "Soon you cannot resist it anymore." Nividia did not believe him. "Soon you will come back to me!" He shrieks. She still did not believe in him. "Here is what you will do. You will take the Ring in your Elf form, so I will be summoned and you will give the Ring to me! You are going to kill Baggins and I will promise I will not hurt any of your friends."

"I don´t believe you," she said. Sauron smiled to her.

"No? You have my word on it. You know I do not break any promises." He had right, he never did. "So?" Sauron took forth his hand so she could shake it. She hesitated for a moment. "Is it a deal?" And then she shakes his hand.


	15. There are other ways into Mordor?

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

**Chapter 15:**

There are other ways into Mordor?

…

Just as Nividia grabbed the Dark Lord´s hand a black light came between their hands. Nividia pulled Sauron towards her and stabbed a knife in his black heart. "I wonder how many times I can kill you," she whispered into his ear. "I will not make sure that the world is going down because of me. I will never return to you, you made sure that the one I loved and I could never be together. Because of that, I do not love you." Sauron chuckled.

"You´re a bad liar, Nividia, you always have been," he said and then he vanished. Nividia looked at her knife, it was no blood on it and then she took it back to her belt. She looked to her right where she saw Orcs come; she changed and began running to find a way out of here.

Nividia took a deep breath of the free air. Every year that went pass she always hated the dark. Even for some time she was scared of the night. The Fellowship was not around but she saw where they went.

Lothlorien.

She was unsure if it was wise to go there now, to meet up with the rest of the Fellowship. A part of her wanted to go and find Gandalf, even she thought he might not be alive. But another part of her said she had to follow Frodo. But she also knew that Lady Galadriel is following her step, especially when something she just did have happened.

After three days passed Nividia looked out in the river. Three Elven boats had settle in on the other side of the river, just few hours ago. But now one was in the middle of the river with two Hobbits in it. She waited further higher on the hill the Hobbits had to climb.

"Frodo?" She asked carefully to both Hobbits. They all turned fast to her, surprised seeing her here.

"Nividia?" Sam asked. "Oh, how glad I am seeing you. We thought we had lost you to," he said. Nividia smiled to him.

"Where were you?" Frodo asked. Nividia was not sure what to say.

"I am afraid I had some things I needed to check on, but now I am here and I will still help, if you want me to," Nividia said. Sam looked at Frodo.

"Of course you can, Nividia," Frodo said and they all three continued walking up the hill. "We are going to Mordor alone, I hope the others will find a safer way," Frodo said when they got on top of it and they looked out at the landscape that was before them.

"Strider will look after them," Sam said. Frodo turned to both of them.

"Sam, Nividia, I am glad you two are with me," he said and walked first down the stony hill. It did not take long for them all three to be lost. The mist was laying low in the air, making no room to see anything. The stone hills went high above them as they actually tried finding the way out of there.

"Forgive me, Lady Nividia. But how can it be that you have lived so long and you never been here?" Samwise asked. Nividia chuckled.

"Well, it is a simple answer. I had no reasons to go here. I only ran across the fields of Gondor and Rohan," she said inside their heads. She did not take the chance of going in Elf form near Frodo again, so she stayed in tiger as long as she could. Maybe sometimes at the night she will leave them for an hour and stretch her Elf legs, not that she needed to, but for her it felt good. "But I can promise you that I can smell if it is any Orcs nearby, so you are safe for now." Frodo smiled at the discussion they had between them.

Nividia had yet again turned to Elf as soon as she got to away from the Ring. It was dark, the sky was clear and you could see the stars. Longer she went away from the Ring, freer she felt from it. It has grown heavy for her even in tiger. It is like the Ring knew about the deal she was supposed to make with Sauron before she stabbed him. Something screamed inside her and she fell on her knees, looking wide-eyed into nothing. She could remember things clear now, remember something that is not hers to remember. A life that is not hers. When she found out she have been way to long away she walked back in tiger form finding out Frodo and Sam are gone.

Nividia sniffed on the ground, smelling battle between three people. But the third one was not a Orc, Nazgûl or a Warg, nor was it human, but a small creature. She followed the traces of all three of them. Panic rose in her chest. She had a feeling it was all lost now. When the sun began shining over the landscape she saw the Hobbits running after a creature.

"See? See? I got you out," the creature said. Nividia came forth and growled at the creature making it hide behind one of the rocks.

"No, Nividia, wait!" Frodo said and got between them. Nividia looked at Frodo for explanations. "Nividia, this is Gollum. He is leading us to the Black Gate."

"I know the way to the Black Gate," she said to only they two.

"Not the last time we heard," the dark-haired Hobbit said. Nividia only sighed. "We need his help, or the enemy will find us." Nividia looked at Gollum and then at Sam. He did not like the creature, she saw it on him.

"Fine," she said. "Lead the way then, Gollum!" Gollum looked frighten at her and Frodo made sure she was trustworthy, that the tiger was the Hobbits friend. "It is not like we can get through the Black Gate of Mordor."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The Gate is guarded by Orcs, Trolls and Sauron himself, Sam. There are other ways in, I am just not sure where they are."

"There are other ways into Mordor?" Frodo whispered so Gollum would not hear so much.

"Yes," she said. "And if you want to whisper, think openly what you want to talk to me about and I will hear it. I do not remember those ways, but I will remember it. So we can at least go the Black Gate as you wished for Frodo." Frodo nodded, not sure what to believe, why she say this now and not before.


	16. The Hobbit must be close

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

**Chapter 16:**

The Hobbit must be close

…

Nividia kept her eyes only at Gollum. She did not trust him and she is glad Sam did not either, but she was worried about Frodo. He was getting more tired, he barely slept or got any food in himself. The Ring began being a huge burden for him. Nividia was unsure if he could manage all the way to Mount Doom. The loss of Gandalf went far in him, he missed him and he also had nightmares whenever he slept. In the few days Gollum was here, she had enchanted a sleeping spell on those two Hobbits. It will break whenever she wanted it, but she only took it when she knew they were safe.

Sam told her how they had captured him; if she were there she would have killed the creature on the spot. Not hesitate either, but the creature had promised Frodo to take him to the Black Gate so he would do it. He promised him on the Ring.

"SAM!" Nividia said, but it was to late. Sam had got his foot stuck in the water. He almost lost balance and grabbed Nividia. Frodo and Gollum turned around to them.

"It is a swamp, he has led us into a swamp!" Sam said.

"Yes, to the swamps yes," Gollum said.

"_Are you all right?"_ Nividia asked to only Sam and he nodded. _"Try think what you want to say, it makes things a lot easier."_

"_How?"_ He asked to her and he was surprised himself Nividia could hear him. She only laughed.

"Elves, Men and Orcs. It was a great battle long ago," Gollum explained as they walked on the road Gollum had found. "The Dead Marshes that is what it is called, yes." Nividia looked down on her paws and saw that she was sinking a bit, she then jumped forwards as it would stop.

"Nividia?" Frodo asked. He had stopped and turned to the tiger that had suddenly jumped. "Is everything all right?" Nividia looked at him.

"_Yes, everything is all right. Don´t worry about me, Frodo,_" she said and smiled to him. They kept walking for hours till the sun went low behind the thick dark clouds. Nividia walked first as she now saw how the way over the swamp went. She had Gollum behind her and then Sam and Frodo. Nividia stopped hearing a scream, a scream so far away she thought it was real. She opened her mind to the surroundings and found out it was no one around here.

"_Help me!"_ A voice said to her. She looked down on the ground, at her paws. She shakes her head and turned to the Hobbits. She saw Gollum run first and then Sam after to someone. Where was Frodo? Nividia took few steps back seeing Gollum grab something in the water, he grabbed Frodo up who was soaking wet. Nividia ran fast over to them.

"Don´t follow the lights!" Gollum warned Frodo. Sam helped Frodo up as he was shaking of the cold. Nividia stood right next to Frodo to keep him warm.

"Mr Frodo," Sam said. "Your clothes, we need to get you out of them."

"_Run!"_ Someone said to Nividia, she looked around to try finding the voice, but it was nothing here. Sam and Frodo went ahead when they saw a small, very small tree to camp next to. _Be quiet,_ Nividia thought to herself. Nividia did not look when Frodo had to change to warm clothes, but as he was finished he sat down eating a small piece of the Lembas bread. Nividia sat down next to him to give him warm.

"T—Thank you," he said freezing. "You should go, Nividia." She looked at him with a question mark. "You haven´t been in your Elf form for a while now, it is all right. We will be safe." Nividia did not like it and looked at Gollum who was sitting by himself looking at the ground to find anything that crawls. "He won´t do anything, he promised," he whispered.

"_His still worrying me,"_ she said to only him.

"Sam is here," Frodo said. Frodo knew it would help saying that. Nividia nodded and began walking the way they are going. She walked pass Sam.

"_If I am not back, don´t linger for long here,"_ she said to him and he nodded and then she left them. Nividia did not go further than she could not hear the Hobbits, but yet for a Hobbit or any man she went far.

"_Run!"_ She heard again. _Oh, be quiet you,_ she said to herself. _I am going to have let Lady Galadriel check on me now…_ She was just about to change to Elf when she heard it. Screams! Nazgûl screams! She looked up in the air know they will be here after Arwen destroyed their horses and then she saw them. Two Nazgûls. One landed before her and one kept flying above her. But she saw now that the Nazgûl was a figure of a man. Sauron.

"Are you tired that I am killing your ghost all the time that you had to come here by yourself?" Nividia asked as she turned to Elf and pulled her sword. Sauron laughed is dark laugh. He did not dismount his Fell beast.

"Of all people, you know I can´t die unless my Ring will be destroyed," he said. Nividia pointed her sword at the Fell beast. "Since you are here, the Hobbit must be close." He looked around. Nividia then found out, Sauron does not know that the Ring is here. She only hoped that Frodo and Sam manage to hide.

"Well, it looks like we are both on the same mission," Nividia said. Sauron looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "I am looking for the same Hobbit." Sauron did not believe her. "I lost him when your Balrog decided to kill me in Moria, no wait…" She thought for a moment. "I am wrong. It is not your Balrog… It is Melkor´s. You don´t have anything, Sauron, well except for nine worthless Nazgûls." Sauron growled at her. "Oh please, Sauron. Growling is my job as a tiger."

"Do you think this is all but a joke for you?" He asked and pulled up his sword.

"I am making it a joke because I know you hate it, now leave!" She threatened him.

"No…" He said and then everything went black for Nividia.


	17. Welcome, my friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

**Chapter 17**

Welcome, my friends

"_I told you to run…"_

Nividia rolled over on her back as she remained conscious and then she felt a kick in the side. She opened her eyes and saw a figure stand over her. "Ancalagon…" she whispered but then the figure laughed and she saw Sauron look down at her.

"You are a fool, you know that?" He asked. Nividia sat up when Sauron took few steps back. "I did not find the Hobbit, but I will when I will read your mind."

"Ha! In your dreams, Sauron!" She spat.

"Soon my dear, soon my world will be mine. The world of Men is falling and I will have my Ring. When I do have it you are the first one I will kill," he said.

"Sadly that will not work," she said. "If you see, I and my God have made a deal." She knew she should not say this. "Do you ever wonder how in the world I´ve survived for this long? The Elves have killed me, even the Men and yet I still coming back as if I was just sleeping. You did not bring me back in Moria, my God did." Sauron did not look at her when she said it, he only looked into nothing.

"That does not matter. I made you and with the help of the Ring, which I did not have that time, you will die and stay dead!" He walked over to the window. Nividia looked around and saw she must have been in one of his towers. It was all black and when she looked outside, the world looked dark as if it already is gone.

"You won´t kill me, Sauron. You´ve never had the strength to hurt me," she said, hoping she found some love for her in him. Sauron turned his head to her.

"You think so? Well you are wrong. My love died when you kissed the dragon! Melkor was fool enough to make him part human and part dragon, it made him weak!" He turned to the window again. "Look out of the window, Nividia. What do you see? Do you see hope for the Men? For this world to be free?" He laughed. "The Men are weak and the Elves are fleeing across the sea with their tales between their legs."

"NO!" She yelled. "You are wrong. There is still strength in the world of Men." Sauron smiled to her, over the years she has never liked his smile.

"The blood of Númenor is all but spent, they are all dead. Saruman is taking over Rohan for me and thanks to his pathetic weak Uruk-Hai army that looks like rats the Steward´s oldest son is dead," he said.

"Boromir?" Nividia asked worried. "It cannot be…" She whispered.

"Yes that was his name, Boromir!" He spat out his name as if it was dirt. "He was the only one who could hold up the defensive of the city of Gondor and now he is gone… So will the race of Men." Nividia looked down on the ground, she did not like it.

"Soon, Nividia, will Rohan be mine and so will Gondor," he said proud. Nividia opened her mouth to say anything but Sauron came forth. "Strength!" He laughed. "I´ve corrupted the Steward of Gondor, all he will be doing the next months is grieving over his dead son! Can´t say that his other son is any better."

"How long have I been out?" She asked when something came up in her mind.

"Few days. Angmar hit you to hard," Sauron said. She thought of how far Frodo and Sam have got. Sauron ran fast over to her and took his hand around her neck and barely squeezed. "Now! Tell me about the Hobbit!" He almost commanded. She shook her head, not saying a word. Nividia kicked him in the stomach making him fall across the stone floor. She then stood up.

"You can´t make me say anything!" She said to him while he was still sitting down on the floor. "The only one who could read my mind was Melkor, but he is long gone! You could not do it in my tiger form or in Elf. So don´t think you can do it now!" Sauron stood up; looking deadly serious and walked over to his throne chair that Nividia just saw was here. On the armchair it was two Palantirs. The stones you can communicate with others. He sat down and looked at something behind her. She turned around seeing the wall move in a circle. The circle made wind blowing. Nividia took her hand up, she did not like the Darkness and then two figures came out. As they got closer, only few steps, she saw who they were and her eyes widened in fear. The one to her right was in red armour, and the other had black paints and shirtless. They both looked around and then they set their eyes at both Nividia and Sauron.

"Welcome, my friends," Sauron said. Nividia rested her eyes at the man at the left; she tried seeing the little light she had always seen in his eyes. But they were both dark and full of evil. He did not smile the friendly smile he always did to her. Nividia took few slowly steps back.

"Melkor and Ancalagon," she whispered.


	18. Take cover under my wings

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

**Chapter 18:**

Take cover under my wings

xXxX

Nividia flew through the stonewall and landed on her one of many bruises at her side. She looked up the man that had just slammed her through the wall. He walked slowly over to her, ready to beat her up again. Nividia on the other hand did nothing; she did not want to hurt him. He sound and looked so real, she was not sure if he was or if he was just a spirit.

"Ancalagon," she begged. She stood fast up. Ancalagon was shirtless, showing off his big muscles and only had a pair of black jeans on. She ducked as he was going to hit her with his fist. She took his right behind his back up high making him in pain. She took his other hand around his neck, making him trapped.

"Listen to me!" She said harsh. They two were on the other room; Sauron and Melkor could not see or hear them.

"Try not to kill her yet!" Sauron called from the other room. "And try not to turn to the dragon…"

Ancalagon walked backwards, slamming both of them through another wall. Nividia kicked him off her and she stood up, waiting for Ancalagon to do the same. "ENOUGH!" Nividia and Ancalagon looked at Sauron that came. "Now…" He began, but just as he said it. Nividia grabbed Ancalagon shoulders and tossed them both outside the window, making them both fall. Ancalagon changed to the black huge dragon and Nividia to tiger form. Nividia landed on top of the dragon and he throws her off. She opened her mind to him and making a stream of memories of they time together to him. Ancalagon screamed of pain of the massive information he got in his head.

Nividia interrupt and looked up where they had fallen, where Sauron and Melkor now stood. She turned on her heels and fled from Mordor.

Nividia did not go far, she did not search for the Hobbits, to afraid Sauron will follow her or one of his Nazgûls. _I have to do something about Ancalagon… I cannot let him rot in there with Melkor and Sauron, _she thought to herself._ And how in the world did Sauron get them here? They died long time ago._ Nividia looked up at the dark mountain that covered the land of Mordor. She sat down and waited as she had heard wings come closer to her. It was either the Fell beasts of the Nazgûls that came to kill her, or Ancalagon who also will try to kill her. She only hoped it was the dragon. Over her and landed behind her was the mighty black dragon. Nividia had forgotten how big he was. Compared to the Fell beasts, they were nothing.

"_Are you here to kill me? Or listen to me this time?"_ Nividia asked him as they walked in circle. _"Ancalagon?" _The dragon sighed, making a small steam of air through his nose. Nividia smiled to him, a smile of victory. _"You always do that when I have right in something."_ Ancalagon chuckled.

"_The world has changed,"_ he said to her and looked up at the sky. _"Not for the better either. I can´t do this, Nividia. I cannot be with you. We are both doomed to serve the Dark Lord Melkor, but you have chosen the light and I am still a servant of the Darkness."_

"_No… No, Ancalagon. We can fix this, us two again,"_ Nividia, said hopeful. The mighty dragon only shakes his head.

"_Sauron got me here and Melkor, by dark power. Very dark power Nividia. If Sauron dies, Melkor and I will disappear, back to death again." _Nividia looked down on the ground, disappointed of how things will turn out. The black dragon approached her and lifted her chin up with his claws. _"This is not how things are meant to be, Nividia. Of all people you should know that."_ Behind Nividia they both heard screams of Nazgûls. Nividia turned quickly around and growled of it. There they saw six Nazgûls approach them.

"_How are you actually supposed to do this, Nividia? I heard Sauron need some sort of Ring to regain his lost powers,"_ the dragon asked.

"_Well, I have a plan to kill Sauron. Though this is not exactly what we need to talk about right now. You take two and I the rest?"_ Nividia asked. Ancalagon laughed.

"_I´ll take them all for you, my dear. Take cover under my wings,"_ he said and so she did. One wing went over and he stood on his two back legs. The Nazgûls came closer and closer. Ancalagon took a big deep breath and let out a stream of fire at the six Nazgûls, making them all fall down and the Fell beast die.

"_You can´t kill the Nazgûls, but they hate fire,"_ Nividia said. She sat it on him he liked what he just did. Nividia turned to Elf when Ancalagon turned to his human form. Ancalagon took away a hair lock from her face and let his hand rest on her chin. She touched his hand, letting it still be on her chin. _"I´ve missed you," _she said. She kissed his hand and suddenly he took her in his arms.

"_I know you have. Let this be the most memorial time we have left on this world. Who knows when we will see each other again,"_ he said and kissed her.


	19. Parted Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia**

**Chapter 19**

Parted forever

xXxX

_Nividia heard someone sighed as she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in a white room. She could not see the floor, roof or the walls. But in front of herself she saw an identical copy of herself. "Well done, Nividia. Now Sauron knows everything about Frodo and his whereabouts," the identical said while waving her arms up. "I tried to help you," she sighed again. Nividia did not understand anything. "And of course you had to help Sauron to regain his physical form… Great!"_

"_Who are you? And what are you talking about?" Nividia asked. The identical copy of herself looked at her stupid._

"_I am you of course," she said. Nividia did not understand. "Well I was you, or you are me. Well you are. I had this body first!"_

"_I don´t understand…" Nividia felt speechless. When she looked at her identical copy she saw she had a white dress on._

"_Let me say it like this. I am from another realm, another world and then suddenly Morgoth showed up from nowhere and brought me to your world," she said and breathe out making her hair-lock blow away from her face. _

"_You are the body that I saw when I was made?" Nividia asked and pointed at her._

"_YES!" She almost screamed. "Jesus…" Nividia raised her eyebrows when she heard a name she never heard before. "Morgoth needed me to make a better version of myself. So I had to go through all the torture while you had fun."_

"_Fun? Do you think I had fun? I am trying to stay alive, which really does not work," Nividia said._

"_Oh please… You fell in love with this handsome dragon," she said and smiled. _

"_Then what are you doing here? Or what am I doing here?" Nividia asked._

"_Our Gods wanted me to help you a bit, that is why I told you to run, get away, do not go that way and I even screamed to get your attention. It took decades… Jesus I am exhausted…" Nividia only looked at her with a question mark at the last sentence, but she now understood all the screams and voices. _

"_You need to kill Morgoth!"_

"_What?" Nividia yelled._

"_Yes. Sauron is now flying towards Osgiliath with his whole host of Nazgûls to get the Ring and kill Frodo. When Sauron has the Ring, and trust me I´ve seen the future, he will get it. When he gets it, Morgoth will use him to obtain power. Morgoth is using Sauron, just as Sauron is using Morgoth to destroy this world, just as your dragon used you so Sauron could read through your mind," she explained and sighed again. Nividia looked down on the ground and thought of what she had just said._

"_Ancalagon did what? No… You are wrong!" She yelled. "And I cannot kill Melkor, he is too strong!"_

"_He tricked you! You need more power to make him on your said. You are the same side as the light is, Ancalagon is the darkness! Sooner or later, you will be back to the darkness to, as you was born to be!"_

"_No…" Nividia backed away. "He won´t do that against me…"_

"_You two will be parted forever. People will remember all the wars you´ve been in and everything good you done. People will remember Ancalagon as the terrible dragon. You two will be parted forever, even after death. But it still not to late. You only need to find his weak point. I must take my leave, you must got to Osgiliath and help Frodo before this is over."_

xXx

Nividia gasped as she woke up, trying to find air in her lounges. She sat up and looked at Ancalagon that sat next to her all naked. "Is it something wrong?" He asked. Nividia looked at the ground, she touched it and then she got dressed up and turned to tiger form. That is when she felt it. Sauron has been here.

"_You blinded fool!" _She yelled inside his head.

"Wait, Nividia…" Ancalagon said. "It is not what you think." Nividia walked closer to him, showing her teeth, ready to kill him. Ancalagon turned to dragon form; he knew she could not defeat him that easily now. _But it is still not to late,_ she heard the voice inside her head. Nividia howled and made hast towards Osgiliath.


	20. Ancalagon Kill her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

**Chapter 20**

Ancalagon… Kill her!

When Nividia got just outside of Osgiliath she saw the Nazgûl tried killing the Men and search for Frodo. The Orcs was on the same side of the river as her and the Men on the other side. She swam over and ran into Osgiliath. _"Frodo! Where are you?"_ She asked to him. She could sense the Ring was near. She ducked just as one Fell beast was about to take her head in its mouth.

"Nividia!" She heard someone whisper and turned to its voice, just inside some of the destroyed buildings she saw the Hobbits hide… With Gollum. "Oh, I´ve never been so glad seeing someone alive, Nividia," Samwise said. Nividia smiled to him.

"_Are you two all right?"_ She asked the Hobbits and they both nodded. She ducked, afraid one of the Nazgûls saw her. _"You two need to leave, it is too dangerous here."_ Someone called Frodo´s name and young Captain Faramir showed up.

"Nividia," he said.

"_Captain Faramir. It must be you who brought them here,"_ she said and he nodded. _"Sauron is here."_

"I know, I think I saw him. You need to leave," Faramir said to Frodo. Both Frodo and Sam was shocked hearing those words. "I was wrong. The Ring cannot go to Minas Tirith. I will take you outside of the city, but we must hurry."

"Thank you, Faramir," Frodo said. Faramir smiled to him and Nividia followed them to an old system under the ground. After Frodo and Sam left, Faramir laid a curse upon Gollum if they ever got in harm.

"You will not leave with them?" Faramir asked Nividia when Gollum had left with the two Hobbits.

"_No, if I am still here. Sauron may think that Frodo is here to,"_ she said and Faramir understood. _"I will catch up with them. Sauron may know where they will be going."_ They both hurried back to the men and Nividia changed to Elf form.

She pulled an arrow on her bow and began aiming for a Fell beast. She was too busy aiming for Sauron´s Fell beast that she did not see the other coming towards her. The Fell beast grabbed her with its mouth, squeezed and tossed her few meters away. Nividia screamed of the pain when she tried to get up. The teeth had gone into her chest, stomach and her right leg. It was Melkor who dismounted the Fell beast and walked over to her with his sword in his hand.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. "Why did you kill an innocent girl to get me?"

"Because I needed a sacrifice," Melkor said and went down on his knees next to her. He knew she was too weak to do anything now. "The Elves was to weak for my magic, even the Istari. So I travelled through Realms and found her. I must say I never regret it, but I do regret it telling you to run for your life." Nividia tried to get up, but the pain in her chest stopped her. "Please, you will only kill yourself if you move." Melkor looked to his right when seeing Ancalagon, in his dragon form come flying down. Ancalagon looked at her with sad eyes. She saw the small light in his eyes she had always seen before. "Ancalagon… Kill her!" He ordered and went back to his Fell Beast. The dragon moved closer to her, ready to strike her.

"Please, Ancalagon…" She whispered. Ancalagon opened his mouth but turned quickly and grabbed Melkor in his mouth. With his claw he grabbed the Fell Beast and twisted its neck. The dragon let out fire while Melkor was still in its mouth and threw him far away. He then turned to Nividia. He took her with his claws carefully; he did not want to hurt her anymore and flied away.

xXx

"I´ve never been so cold," Nividia said and coughed up some blood. Ancalagon took her close in his arms. They were at the riverbank far in the north under a small tree. "Even I´ve died a slow death, I was never this cold. Maybe Melkor can kill me truly." Ancalagon tried to calm her down, but she was shaking so badly it hurt.

"I am here with you, I won´t let you go," he said. Nividia had always trusted him, but she was not sure which side he was on. If he truly was on her side, or still on the dark side. "It was not really him who tried killing you, but his Fell beast." Nividia wanted to laugh, but the pain increased in her chest.

"I need to go, I have to help someone," she said.

"You will die. You used to be good healing yourself in Elf form, just wait a little longer and you can turn to tiger and heal properly," he said and she nodded. She was lying in his arms when she barely touched his waist when she felt he was hurt. She took up his shirt and saw a dark blue mark there.

"What is this?" She asked weak. Weaker than before.

"Don´t worry about it, my lady. I will be fine," he said. She looked up at him and saw it now in his eyes he was in pain. "I never betrayed you, Nividia. Sauron came and…"

"And what? Don´t stop now, tell me!" Everything was silence, as he did not say anything. Nividia tried keeping her eyes opened, but they were so heavy. Darkness covers her eyes and she could barely hear Ancalagon call her name.


	21. I am not Nividia

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

**Chapter 21:**

I am not Nividia.

xXxX

"_Nividia is lost. She gave in to the evil that is now taking a hold on her, while she desperately screams of trying to break lose. Yet she can die if someone tries to kill her, but no one dares to do it. She dwells in tiger form, unavailable to change to Elf, meaning she is stronger than ever._

_Sauron has more power than anyone could imagine without his Ring, for he is desperately searching for it, fearing that in any minute… He might die. Sauron has unleashed Melkor and Ancalagon, the mighty dragon, into the world. But them both have other plans._

_The Battle of Pelennor´s field is taking place. The Men is falling as the massive army from Minas Morgul killing every man in the City. _

_Rohan is answering… King Théoden and his army are trying to help Gondor. But the Orcs, trolls and any other dark creatures know that Sauron is powerful, which gives them strength and hope to win._

_Yet hope remains, in the company of three hunters. Aragorn son of Arathorn only need to reach the city in time and the battle will be over. The Men yet again will find new hope in the new King and kill the enemy one last time. _

_But our God know differently, as He was so generous of giving me a vision that will destroy the world of Men: _

_If Frodo completes his task and destroy the Ring, Sauron will die. But the evil will still remain in this world. If Sauron dies, Melkor will take Sauron´s strength to claim the world his. _

_The evil in Nividia has long waited to break lose. The evil in Nividia is so strong that if she dies too… So will the evil that have gotten foothold in this world. But Nividia is stronger than ever, it only herself that can kill her._

_That is why, my dear, our Gods done what they did, to help save the world, by bringing you back and destroy the evil forever! Do not worry where you will be in the world, your body is safe and soon someone will find you and bring you in safety."_

xXxX

"Where did you find her?" Gandalf asked as he, Aragorn and two guards walking fast over to the Healing House in Minas Tirith.

"When we won the battle, I and my two friends walked north, knowing it was something there. And that is when we found her, dead. But then a light came and gave her life," one of the guard said. Gandalf nodded and he and Aragorn stopped before the door into the room.

"It have been said she is evil, that a dark blue tiger ran back to Mordor. So do not get any hope, Aragorn," Gandalf said and turned as hearing footsteps. Gimli and Legolas approached them.

"She is still our friend, we want to see her," Gimli said. Gandalf knew it was no time to argue against the stubborn Dwarf and let it be. He knew that soon Sauron will set out his own army from Mordor into the world and they all will fall. Gandalf knew they did not have the strength to fight it, he only hoped Frodo was alive. Aragorn opened the door into the room. There was one bed in there, but no one to fill it. Over to the windows stood a woman with her back to them.

"Nividia?" Aragorn asked and the woman turned around. They saw the very familiar face to their friend, Nividia. But her eyes was bluer than normal, she seemed kind, as the evil has never been with her. She hesitated to speak at first.

"I am not Nividia."


	22. I want to die

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

**Chapter 22:**

I want to die

xXx

"What do you mean you are not Nividia? We all are looking at-"

"Gimli!" Gandalf said, interrupting Gimli. "You are not Nividia, you are the person that belongs to this body right?" He asked and they all looked at the white wizard.

"Yes that is true. I am Amber. Morgoth went through Realms to find me, because no other creature here was strong enough to survive what he needed. He made Nividia, her demonic side by torture and then sacrifice me," Nividia, the one now Amber told them.

"What?" Gimli asked.

"That magic is forbidden," Legolas said. "It is very dark magic, just as bringing back Morgoth and Ancalagon." Amber nodded, as he was right. "But you died, how can it be that you are here now? I doubt that Sauron did anything to this."

"Yes, you´ve right, Sauron did not do this. Lady Galadriel told me that my God and your God did this…" She did not want to say the rest; she did not like it at all. "Because, what Lady Galadriel said, I am the only one who can kill Nividia," she said while thinking of what Lady Galadriel said. She did not want to say anything wrong.

"She must die?" Aragorn asked.

"She is strong now, is she not?" Gandalf asked and approached her. She nodded to what he said.

"Is it no other way?" Legolas asked. Amber looked down on the ground, knowing no one wanted her, but Nividia. "There must be something." They all began talking without her.

"All right, all right," Amber said, interrupting their conversation. "Nividia is evil, she has always been and always will be. NOTHING going to change that!" They all looked almost surprised at her. "There has always been evil in her and now that she died, thanks to Morgoth who did put a spell on the attack when his Fell Beast killed her, she cannot turn back to good. She will never find the light again!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "When Sauron dies and if Nividia dies to, the evil in this world will die! So do not think about thinking Nividia can return. Because she will NOT!" She looked at them and then walked out of the room.

"Or is it because if she returns, you may die?" Amber heard someone say behind her. She turned and saw it was Legolas. She sighed and only continued to walk and then she ended up on the highest platform in Minas Tirith. There she saw the White Tree of Gondor. She knew Legolas was right behind her, she could hear his light footsteps even he was an Elf and so was she.

"Listen," she said and turned to him. "I know you loved her as a friend and want her back, but you can´t get her back. I´ve talked to your God Eru and that is how things will be because of who she is now. But I want you to know I am not getting out of this freely either." Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what she meant. "I am the one who can kill her, because I am her and when she dies so will I. So don't worry, you will get rid of me."

"No wait, I did not mean it that way. I don´t want you to die, it is-" Amber interrupt him by raising her arm.

"I know and trust me I want to die. I do not belong in this world."


	23. I will, master

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

**I am so sorry for being so impossibly late, I thought I had posted this chapter, but I haven`t. **

**The good news is, I have finished writing the next chapters, so I will post them all within a day if the internet is kind to me today **

**Chapter 23:**

I will, master

xXx

"I thought you would like having her here, Sauron," Melkor said and sat down on a chair. Melkor looked at Sauron who also sat on a chair next to him. They sat around a long dark table. The air was dark and they were alone. "Last time I remember you would do anything for her."

"Yes but that was before, before I knew she loved that dragon of yours. I still cannot believe you made him a man," Sauron said and looked at Melkor. Melkor smiled about that time.

"I did it to lure the Elves and the Istari, which actually did work. I heard things I wanted to get rid off and he helped me. Now where is Ancalagon?" Melkor asked serious.

"I do not know, he is not answering my calls! The first day and he is already a traitor," Sauron said and stood up. "I will make Nividia kill him and hopefully she die with him." Melkor laughed this time. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, this is funny. How you run things!" He said and stood up to. "I am proud of you, but using a Istari for your own good… You should know better of what they did to me!" He almost screamed. "But Saruman is dead and the Men has won two wars they should have lost. Why?"

"Saruman used two weeks to get ten thousand Uruk-Hai, two weeks of barely any training, unlike mine. That is his fault and he died by it, so I hardly care," Sauron said and turned to him to walk out.

"I am warning you Sauron, do not lay a hand on Nividia. I want her to kill the one she so said she loved, including Ancalagon."

"You are warning me? I who brought you back!" Sauron turned to him. "You have no powers here, Melkor. I can send you back whenever I can. I healed you when Ancalagon almost killed you, I MADE-" Melkor came fast to him and took his hand around Sauron´s neck.

"YES, I am warning you! You will not send me back, if you so do, so will Ancalagon. You want Nividia destroyed, if you want to destroy her, she needs to kill the dragon." Melkor let go off him. "Do you know the tail of Luthien and Beren?" He asked. Sauron only looked at him with a question mark.

"Of course, I was there."

"Love can kill people. Beren died of his wounds and Luthien died of grief. Do you not think it will happen again?" Melkor asked and left. Sauron only looked back at him with anger in his eyes.

xXx

"_They are coming,"_ Nividia said to Sauron.

"There is something I want you to find for me." Nividia looked up to Sauron. "My Ring, find It and kill the bearer and his friend. Bring me back both their heads!" Sauron command. Nividia bowed to him.

"I will, master."


	24. Do not make me kill you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

**Chapter 24:**

Do not make me kill you

xXx

Nividia sat on one of the gigantic rocks, she had eyes closed and sensed what was happening around her. The army of Uruk-Hai and Orcs was going to the Black Gate of Mordor. Nividia sat between the Mount Doom and the Gate. "Get your lazy butts up! You lazy Orc scums!" One Uruk-Hai said loudly. Nividia sighed; she was not getting a moment of peace anywhere. Nividia jumped down in front of the Uruk-Hai.

"_Can you ever be quiet?"_ She asked inside the Uruks head! _"I am trying to find what our master wants and all you do is yell when it is hardly working!"_ Nividia looked at the rest of his group, two of the Orcs was smaller. She paid no attention to them and looked at another Uruk-Hai that spoke.

"It is not exactly what you´ve been doing all this time." Nividia growled at her and then the Uruk-Hai heard an Elven tongue inside his head, making the head explode.

"_That will happen if anyone says something like that again to me!"_ She screamed inside their all heads. She walked pass them and the group went into the army. She turned around when she felt something strange about that group, but they all was mixed with the rest of the army and she continued off.

Nividia walked closer to the Mount Doom, waiting for two Hobbits and a creature to show up. She looked up at the dark clouds hearing some strange thunder; she ignored it and turned around hearing footsteps. The footsteps came closer and then the two Hobbits showed up. Sam looked shocked seeing her here. "Nividia? How did you get here?" Sam asked. Nividia did not answer him, she only looked at the Ring-bearer. He looked weak, the Ring was taking him down. Frodo looked tired at her, he had to furrow his eyebrows when he looked at her. Nividia looked up at the dark clouds again, hearing the unusual thunder that irritated her. She knew it was something wrong, this was not the magic of Sauron.

"Sam, leave," Frodo said. Nividia only growled at him. "Now!"

"I am not leaving, Mr Frodo," Sam said.

"_Do you think any of you will defeat the Dark Lord?"_ Nividia asked and chuckled. _"He will find you and torture you for having the Ring, with my help of course."_

"No, Nividia. This is not you!" Sam said and yelled the last sentence.

"_This has always been me, now step aside or die!"_ She gave Sam a choice. The thunder made even more choice and then a black dragon came flying down, making it sounds more terrific. Ancalagon landed right over Nividia, with his claws over him so she won`t escape.

"_I suggest you two Halflings do your quest and fast! A war is coming and there is good chances Sauron will win,"_ Ancalagon said to the Hobbits. Frodo nodded and they both continued. Frodo looked back sad at Nividia, he hoped she would be back, but he had his doubts.

Ancalagon left out the part with Melkor, he did not wanted to scare the Halflings knowing the Darkest Lord of all is back. Ancalagon fly up in the air with Nividia in his claws, away from the Hobbits and on the other side of the great mountain that surrounded Mordor.

"_Let me go!"_ Nividia screamed and so he did, making her fall down few meters on her side. _"What are you thinking you`re doing?"_ She asked.

"_Nividia, I know I cannot reach you, but you have to stop,"_ the dragon said. Nividia only growled at him. _"Tell me, can you change to Elf form again?"_ Nividia did not understand why he asked that. _"No, you can`t. I think it is time for both of us to leave this to the Free people of Middle-earth."_

"_What are you talking about?"_ Nividia asked confused.

"_I know more now than before, this is not our world, not our time anymore. You were created by Dark magic, sacrificing a little girl to creature you. That is not the way of life. You were never born, Nividia. And I are not meant to be here, I was suppose to be dead,"_ he told her.

"_Are you not glad you are back?"_ She asked.

"_No, I am not. Now it would be wise of you to stay out of this war, do not make me kill you."_ Nividia ignored him and tried to run, but Ancalagon was faster and grabbed her with his claws and smashed her into the wall. Not hard, but enough of to make her go in a dreamless darkness.


	25. With her love, Ancalagon

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Nividia.**

**As a punishment for me being so very very late with the last chapters, I am posting this very close to the last update. The last three chapters I`ve posted on one day, so you might have to go back few chapters if you haven`t already.**

**Chapter 25:**

With her love, Ancalagon.

xXxX

Ancalagon came with his thunder again, making all Orc and Men scared. He looked first over the massive army of the special Orcs and saw how small the army of Men was, leading by the new King. Though he was not sure if he was a king now or will be soon. He flies down landing and smashing the Orcs. He then turned and grabbed Melkor once again with his mouth and tossed him far away. Aragorn looked up at him, shocked seeing a dragon.

"_We cannot let Melkor be anywhere near Sauron when he dies,"_ he told only to the Ranger, the soon new King of Gondor and Arnor. _"The Halflings are close to Mount Doom. When the Ring is destroyed, Melkor will use Sauron´s death to make him stronger."_ Aragorn nodded and saw Sauron come out in his full physical strength. He was taller than he have been on thousands of years. Aragorn was ready with his sword, Anduril Flame of the West. Sauron looked at the Ranger and then at the sword, Ancalagon could sense fear in his eyes.

The mighty black dragon turned around and saw Melkor regain his strength and was on his way towards them, even Melkor knew that the days of Sauron was soon over. Ancalagon breathe fire out in the air and then out on the many Orcs that tried to kill him. He then went for Melkor. Even the dragon knew Melkor was not very strong at this moment, he knew that the fire will not hurt him.

Aragorn fought well against Sauron, better than Sauron wished he were. Aragorn went mostly defensive. Sauron was stronger, bigger and he went full strength trying to break the Ranger.

Ancalagon knew the sword Melkor had was dangerous, even he was the mightiest dragon, except for his father, and it could kill him. The black dragon blocked his attack with his claws, trapping it on the ground from Melkor. Melkor touched the dragon, trying to burn him. But the Dark Lord was to weak to hurt him by magic. Ancalagon had to put up a smile, since he always burned him if he was too weak. Ancalagon knocked him down and kept him there, ready to smash him to small pieces. But what Melkor saw, the dragon took down his guard on the sword. With his free hand, he grabbed the sword and stabbed it in his claw, right where his weakest point was. Melkor got up and stabbed the dragon with his sword right in his heart. Ancalagon tried to back away, but Melkor hold him there with magic. Melkor took his sword out as the dragon fell down on his side, he then heard a loudly roar. A roar that almost made them all deaf, Men, Dwarf, Orc, Trolls and the Dark Lords.

Nividia came through the massive army of Orcs, killing every one of them with her mind as she passed. If a Man came near, she killed him. "Nividia!" Aragorn called for her, still fighting the Dark Lord. He got some peace from him when other Men tried to kill the Dark Lord, Sauron then focused on them but they only ended up dead.

"Ah, Nividia. I began wonder what happened to you," Melkor said. Nividia did not say anything. Melkor and Nividia both looked at the dragon that now disappeared into nothing. Melkor walked closer to Sauron and Aragorn. "Has she told you how Sauron got in power?" Melkor asked Aragorn. Melkor raised a hand to Sauron, to stop him from attacking the Ranger. Aragorn looked at Nividia, who seemed to not care. "She came to him once, trying to stop this war. But she ended up in a cell and Sauron used her and her powers with her will, to regain power." Melkor told them and all who was close listened. "It looks like for me that she had already changed side long before you thought she was." Nividia growled and jumped on Melkor, taking him off guard, she took a slice of his head.

When Aragorn saw this, he took the chance and stabbed his sword in Sauron`s heart. Sauron screamed of pain, feeling the heat from the sword inside him. He went down on his knees and looked down on his wound. He was now almost the same height as Aragorn.

"You cannot kill me, _king!"_ Sauron spat the last word.

"I am not planning on to do so either," Aragorn said and looked at Nividia. He tossed Melkor far away, he was not quite dead yet. He will heal fast, Nividia knew that. But something caught their all attentions. Sauron began screaming. He touched his face with his right hand, still screaming and feeling the wound Aragorn gave really kick in. The Mount Doom exploded. Sauron took out his arms and then he exploded, killing his army with it. Melkor got up quickly.

"NO!" He screamed. He looked at Nividia who still looked at Sauron and what was left of him. He grabbed his sword and throws it at Nividia, hitting her in her side. Nividia screamed of pain, but tried to remain calm. Nividia looked up seeing someone come closer, it was Amber with a sword in her hand. She looked like a mess, Orc blood everywhere, but else she seemed fine.

"_Kill Melkor with his own sword,"_ Nividia said to only her. _"Kill him and the evil will be gone forever." _Amber looked at Melkor who she saw already fading.

"_That is not needed,"_ Amber said and Nividia looked at the Dark Lord remaining. They both saw Melkor fade away, as a result that Sauron died. "You have to get up!" Amber said and tried to make him stand up, but the tiger just did not want to. "You have to find the Hobbits before it is too late."

"_I don`t care about them or anyone here,"_ she said and looked at Aragorn. Luckily for them, no one heard they two speak. Amber knew she had right. _"Kill me. You are the only one who can."_ Amber did not figure her out. She is evil, she knows that, but yet she wants to die even Amber knows she can heal herself, just over time. _"Do it or I will kill everyone here!"_ She warned him and tried to get up, but the sword of Melkor pained her too much.

Amber looked at Aragorn and Gimli, she then found Gandalf who came forward. Her eyes found Legolas and she knew what he would say, what they all will say. She took a hold on her sword with both hands and pointed the tip on her heart. _"I am sorry you had to see Ancalagon die again."_ She said to her. Nividia did not answer; instead she felt the sword hit her heart and her mind wonder away in the darkness. Her pulse slowed down and her heart stopped, feeling her soul free and feeling she was now home… With her love Ancalagon.

**The End.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait for the last chapters, so I wrote you the entire End. **

**Thanks to those who Pm, reviewed, favourite and followed this story **


End file.
